Ce que ce Monde lui réservait
by Traffy. D
Summary: Haruta avait rêvé du monde en son enfance. De toutes ces choses que d'Amazon Lily, elle ne pourrait jamais voir. Son île était trop petite, Margaret trop peu aventureuse, la Princesse si restrictive et les autres si à cheval sur le principe d'isolement. Alors ce monde où l'ailleurs et l'inconnu reigné, elle en avait rêvé...


**Yo! Voici un OS sur Haruta.**

 **Ce que ce Monde lui réservait**

Le vent soufflait tendrement dans les voiles et les vagues chantaient une tendre mélodie.

\- Margi' ! Viens voir vite, on y est !

La petite blonde se précipita vers la rambarde. Elle se hissa sans difficulté à l'aide de l'épaisse corde et attrapa la jeune fille par la tunique pour se hisser à ses côtés. Haruta coinça ses jambes dans les échelons tandis que la petite donzelle escaladait.

Le port était bondé.

\- T'as vu comme c'est grand !?

\- C'est géant ! T'as vu elles ont même des hommes !

\- Tiens, en voilà un autre.

Elles désignaient du bout doigt les Maries qui faisaiet des allées retours bruyants.

\- Non, attend, je crois que c'est un homme.

\- Hein ? t'es sûr, il me semblait que c'était plus grand… Parce que si c'est ça un homme, je suis déçue…. Ce n'est pas trop différent de nous…

\- Mais c'est étrange… ils ont l'air légèrement… attardés ? Ils ont la même tronche qui Tata Moraz après un shot …

\- En même temps Mademoiselle Marseau nous avait prévenu.

\- Oui… et Sweaty aussi.

\- Oui, c'est cela Petites Serpentines.

Les têtes des deux gamines se retournèrent dans un mouvement sec. Derrière elles, sa main délicatement posée sur sa hanche, sa chevelure bleutée ondulant sur ses épaules, Crona Alperona, Seconde du nom se dressait de toute sa petitesse sur les échasses qui lui servaient d'escarpins. Crona Alp

La femme leur adressa un sourire doux et sortie d'une de ses poches sans fond un des livres d'histoire que l'on enseignait à Amazon Lily.

\- J'avoue bien volontiers que la vision que les manuscrits d'apprentissage offre est quelque peu dépassée et abstraite. C'est pour ça qu'on emmène des jeunes comme vous ici. Il faut que vous puissiez voir le monde, que vous puissiez prendre le savoir par vous-même et ne pas vous confinez derrière les berges de l'île. Allez, Petites Serpentines, descendaient de là.

Comme toujours l'impératrice était adepte de la reconnaissance par nomination. Elles s'étaient d'ailleurs habituées et parfois s'en moquées un peu.

La petite blonde se laissa tomber l'échelle de corde mais Haruta resta quand même ainsi, ses grands yeux bleus rivé vers le port. Alperona ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle savait d'avance que malgré son statut, la petite n'avait que faire de cette autorité. Elle écouterait évidemment mais ne se sentirait jamais plus concernait que cela. Elle avait déjà eu des problèmes auparavant avec les enseignantes à cause de son manque d'attention ou son désintérêt à leur cours et même plus souvent pour ses frasques diverses et avait été puni à plusieurs reprise, même traîné en justice devant la Princesse. Mais ne voulant jugé une si petite gamine, elle en avait toujours réchappé sans la moindre pénitence.

Elle était mignonne Haruta. Avec son regard océan et ses mèches auburns, ses manières vives et son attitude constamment rêveuse, elle ressemblait à une de ses poupées que l'on fabriquait avec de la porcelaine et de la soie. On aurait pu la briser d'un geste de la main.

\- Dites Madame la Princesse, pourquoi ne vit-on pas avec les hommes ?

Crona plissa les lèvres. La question inévitable. Que chaque Amazone possédant une once d'esprit se posait. Pourquoi cette réclusion, pourquoi cet écart des hommes, pourquoi toutes ses lois purement destiné à les écarter du monde ? pourquoi ? pourquoi ? pourquoi ?

\- Margaret, tu n'es pas née ici, comme Haru', comme nous toutes d'ailleurs. En réalité, et même si tu le sais déjà, nous avons besoin d'hommes pour pouvoir nous reproduire. Mais je refuse qu'une seule de mes guerrières soient obligées de se lier avec ses mécréants. Je leur montre la réalité de loin et si le reflet qu'elles perçoivent leur conviennent, qu'elles partent. Je ne puis les retenir ici. En revanche, en fuyant leur foyer, le lieu qui les vit grandir, les gens qu'elles ont côtoyer, elles doivent savoir qu'elles ne pourront plus jamais fouler Amazone Lily de leur vivant. Mais il faut qu'elles puissent savoir. Sans ça, nous serions une bien piètre nation. Comprenez-vous enfants ? Seriez-vous prêtes à quitter amies, serpents, et maisons pour cette bien piètre réalité ?

L'enfant eut un frisson et son regard glissa vers les Marines. Non elle ne pourrait abandonner tout cela au profit de ces manières, de ce monde, de ces hommes. Il valait mieux rester chez soi, au chaud, un cobra dormant sur ses genoux plutôt que d'affronter _l'autre._

\- Jamais, Princesse ! Là-bas est ma maison, dans mon île, dans notre chez-nous à moi et à Haru. Ici, c'est ailleurs, c'est l'horizon, c'est pas la maison. Les deux ne peuvent se lier. N'est-ce pas, Haru' ?

Un petit silence suivit la question. Margaret tira sur la tunique pour que son amie reprenne pied avec la réalité.

\- Tu sais Margi, ce monde-là est beau. Il doit réservait des milliers d'aventures et de rêves à accomplir...

Les yeux bruns glissèrent sur elle. Elle regardait le port avec des reflets étranges dans les yeux. La blondinette ne trouva rien à lui réponde. Elle connaissait suffisamment Haruta pour savoir que ce genre de choses, d'endroits ou de lieu, représentait le Rêve pour elle.

\- Haruta… je respecte ta pensée… Je respecte ton émerveillement… - elle se tourna vers le bateau, embrassant chacune de ses guerrières de regard ocre– mais ici, nous sommes ensemble, un groupe, une patrie et je t'assure que cet inconnu que tu contemple avec tant d'émerveillement, n'est qu'une – elle fit volte-face pour agripper les yeux océan de la petite – chi- Oh !

Seul le vent lui répondit. Elle se retourna alors que la Princesse ouvrait de grands yeux horrifiés. L'échelle de corde pendait lamentablement. Le cordage avait été coupé à sa base, et ne restait de la présence de la fillette que quelques cheveux auburn coinçaient dans les mailles. Margaret se jeta sur le bastingage, vite rejoint par la Princesse.

Tout au bas de l'immense navire, sur la jetée, des hommes s'étaient réunis. Grands et brutaux. Un groupe de pirates à n'en pas douter. Ils étaient tant avinés que même de là où elle était, elle parvenait à sentir les effluves de vodkas, de sel, de sueur et de pisse. Leurs faciès déformés par leur perversion ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur intentions primaires. Le premier d'entre eux, le chef de file fit un geste provocant et les autres malfrats éclatèrent dans des rires gras et grossiers. Margaret plissa des yeux. Aux creux des bras de l'homme, une petite forme surmontait d'une touffe rouge, s'agitait dans tous les sens, donnant maint et maint coup de pieds et de poing, tentant par tous les moyens de se dégager de l'emprise masculine. L'autre ricana et la souleva bien haut, défiant les autres Kujas d'intervenir. La petite avait beau se secoué comme un beau diable, les mains de refusant de relâcher la jeune proie.

La Princesse laissa échapper un juron et Margaret ouvrit de grands yeux. La demoiselle était peu habituée à entendre sa princesse jurait comme un charretier. D'un saut agile, la Dame aux serpents se jucha sur le mince espace de la balustrade. Elle balaya la scène de ses yeux gris et fit face à la masse grouillante et saoule.

\- Que faites-vous dont avec ma guerrière, Hommes ?

Le pirate leva le nez vers les cordages et son sourire libidineux tripla de volume à la vue des jambes galbées de la jeune femme.

\- Mais rien de répréhensible très chère. Nous vous empruntons simplement votre amie le temps d'une petite… discussion. Cela ne vous agrée point ?

Le faciès déjà bien crispé eut un soubresaut. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, lentement sans s'arrêter. La mâchoire se déchira et des crocs perlant de venin percèrent les gencives, tandis que les petites dents blanches tombèrent. Son crâne se pris un volume anormal et rapetissa d'un coup. Son corps se rabougris se ratatina d'une horrible façon et rapidement les vêtements tombèrent au sol, privé de support. Le tas de frusques remua. Margaret ne vit qu'un éclat verdâtre parsemé d'écailles rouges. Un homme mourut. Pas le bon mais un homme mourut. Un énorme boa constrictors s'était enroulé autour de l'homme et s'était appliqué à lui arracher la tête. Les autres Kujas, s'étant rassemblées sur le pont, attiré par la confrontation, faisaient claquait leurs espadrilles sur le bois pourris et s'appliquèrent à suivre l'exemple du serpent.

Les pirates eurent une seconde d'incompréhension teinté d'inquiétude. Mais celle d'après ils se jetaient contre les jeunes femmes. S'engagea alors une bataille sans merci. Les pirates étaient brutaux, violents et avides. Les guerrières avaient pour elles beaucoup d'agilité et de vitesse car le maniement de l'arc n'était point une discipline exigeant le corps à corps mais comme elles devaient s'éloigner de leur cible pour leur transpercer le crâne plus simplement. Heureusement que quelque unes de la nouvelle génération participée car les pirates maniaient bien plus les couteaux que les parabellums et bien que ce qui furent décimer en premier furent ceux muni de l'arme susnommé, il y avait toujours l'incapacité de viser d'une si courte distance. Donc celles-ci se jetaient avec ferveur, poignards et flèches en main, sur les pirates. La soif de sang se faisait sentir et les guerrières frappaient forts.

Ses amies étaient douées quand même, se disait-elle avec fierté, son inquiétude pour Haruta reléguait en second plan.

De son perchoir, elle pouvait apercevoir les actions de tous. Elle examina les combattants. L'un d'eux l'intrigua : il avait une étrange manie dès qu'une demoiselle passaient à la portaient de leurs mains, il lui accrochait la hanche pour lui chuchota des choses étranges à l'oreille. D'où elle était Margaret ne pouvait comprendre les propos de l'homme mais vu le dégoût que les jeunes femmes affichaient sur leur visage cela ne devait pas être T _rois milles histoires sur la vie de Vipéria, la petite serpentine._

Alors que la petite passerelle s'agitait en tous sens sous les assauts effrénées, personne ne vit la petite silhouette disparaître sous celle d'un grand homme et personne ne vit celui-ci disparaître dans les attroupements du port.

La petite blonde était toujours juchée sur son poste d'observatoire et cherchait du regard les mèches fluo de son amie. Ses yeux repèrent soudain la petite forme qui disparaissaient derrières les badaux.

\- Princesse ! Princesse ! Sweaty !

Mais tout à leur combat, elles ne l'entendirent hurler. La petite inspira profondément et se jeta à son tour dans la bataille. Elle se réceptionna plu ou moins bien, s'écorcha les genoux et se releva rapidement. D'un coup de pied, elle se propulsa sur les grilles et courut à toute vitesse pour tenter de rattraper l'homme. Sous son pas léger, les longs morceaux de bambou vibraient à peine. Son attention s'était focalisé sur la petite tâche rousse qui disparaissait au loin. mais elle ne vit jamais l'immense batte en bois qui lui l'assomma proprement.

 **XXX**

Quand elle se réveilla tout est finis. Les hommes étaient morts. Toutes étaient rentrées sur le grand vaisseau. L'enfant papillonna des yeux tandis que la douce main d'Alperona l'aidait à boire quelque chose qui sentait comme du lait de poule. Elle éructa un peu mais but goulûment. Après quelques papillonnements fatigués, elle releva le nez et rencontra le visage fatigué de la femme.

\- Princesse qu'avez-vous ? Que faisons-nous ici ?

L'autre lui jeta un regard interloqué. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, elle d'ordinaire si bien coiffé et une de ces joues présentés un hématome grossier qui bleuissait méchamment son visage. Deux bandages enserraient son bras gauche.

\- Tu ne te souviens dont plus de rien ?

\- De quoi devrais-je me souvenir Princesse ?

Un éclair de réflexion fila dans le regard gris. Elle était à la fois incertaine face à la réaction à adopter vu la situation qui se présenter et trébuchante dans son rôle de princesse. Mais du côté de Margaret, elle ne voyait que la prestance de sa Princesse et ses yeux qui la fixait avec cette intensité troublante.

Alperona hésita encore une seconde et décida de vérifier

\- Que fais-tu tous les mercredis ?

\- Mais Princesse, vous le savez bien. Je vais à l'entrainement avec…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Mais rien ne vint.

\- Hmm… puis on…

Elle semblait perplexe. La nature du on lui parut inconnu. Elle ne savait pas qui associer à ce on. Mais il n'y avait pas de on. Il y avait juste un moi. Et puis c'est tout. Le reste semblait se brouiller dans le néant. Elle tenta de mettre un nom sur l'absence qu'elle ressentait mais rien ne lui vint. Tout n'était qu'une étendu de rien et dès que son attention se figeait sur ce on, il s'évaporer vif comme une couleuvre. Et pourtant, ce qui était perturbant, c'est que l'on était présent partout. Il manquait le avec dans la salle d'armement, près de la marchande de chouchou, il manquait le quelque chose quand le boa de la princesse faisait le beau, quand les flèches sifflaient, quand elle tombait dans le buisson d'orties sauvages, au mariage de Mélyssa et Otry, à la fête, quand elle éclatait d'un rire hystérique près des lampions du temple. Il ne restait plus qu'un éclat vaguement rouge. Le reste n'était qu'oubli.

Elle releva ses yeux troublés vers la princesse qui réfléchissait toute vitesse. Au bout de quelques secondes, Alpeon ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle glissa une mèches grises derrière son oreille et lui sourit, ses yeux creusant fossettes et ridules sur le beau visage.

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas Margaret. Tout ira bien. Tu t'es cogné la tête en jouant sur le pont supérieur. Allez, il est temps de rentrer. Je sais que tu as peu profité de la balade mais à l'heure qu'il est, Otry doit vo- hm... t'attendre à la maison.

-Mince, c'est vraiment dommage...

Elle posa sur son crâne et massa sa bosse durant quelques secondes. La douleur la térrassa un instant, lui coupant son souffle et des reflet auburn brillèrent devant ses yeux.

Elle secoua la tête... la douleur sans doute. Avec cette insouciance qui caractérise les enfants, elle se releva et se précipita vers la balustrade sans prêter attention aux blessures de ses compagnes sans même remarqué les impacts de balles qui avait décoré le pont – la bataille s'étant déplacée au fil de la joute. Alors qu'elle se posait gentiment ses mains contre le bord, ses longs cheveux volant au fil du vent, la Princesse la rejoignit. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et pendant un instant qui aurait pu être des heures comme des minutes, elles restèrent à contempler l'horizon changeant du monde.

\- On fait cap dans quelle direction, demanda t-elle lorsque la bulle de bien-être ne fut plus suffisante pour distraire les élancements de son crâne.

\- Vers la maison. … tu te souviens où est la maison ?

\- Oui, évidemment, la deuxième île à droite et tout droit jusqu'au rivage. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître c'était réellement le cas. Qu'importe l'endroit où l'on débarquait sur la Calm Belt, il suffisait de dépasser la première île et l'espace d'un instant à l'horizon, Amazon Lily paraissait. Malheureusement, une seule et unique route menait à l'île.

Bon évidemment, ce n'était pas _si_ simple, faut pas déconner non plus. A l'instar de bien des îles, de puissants courants entourés l'île, des nappes brouillards pouvaient jaillir du néant – sans l'aide du moindre vent – et les Amazones avaient apprivoisé grand nombre de serpents d'eau pour se protéger des envahisseurs potentiels et seul les deux Serpents Constrictors qui s'occupaient de faire avancer les bateaux de l'Impératrice pouvait traverser sans peur les eaux. Après effectivement il y avait le problème autre : si des Hommes ou Femmes puissantes cherchant réellement l'île alors de manière générale les serpents s'écartaient sur leur passage.

\- Mais rien Margaret. Rien je t'assure. Va donc te reposer avec Teïla.

 **XXX**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était brinquebalée d'un bout à l'autre de la ville avec la même douceur que l'on aurait accordé à un vieux sac de linge sale. Il avait dû la rouer de coups pour la calmer.

Il soupira bruyamment et posa son petit fardeau sur une caisse pourrie. C'était la merde. Tous les autres étaient morts aucun doute là-dessus. Et maintenant il se retrouverait avec une marchandise de premier choix sans aucun acheteur. Il examina la petite… ou était-ce un petit. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette embrouille ?

Il prit le visage dans sa main bourrue. Un visage rond, doux, avec des bonnes joues d'enfant, un nez adorable, le tout voilait par l'ombre des cils noirs. La petite touffe rousse qui lui surmontait le crâne ajoutait à cette apparence juvénilement adorable. Il inhala une petite bouffé de fumé… il avait entre ces mains ce petit bout d'enfant qui se trouvait à parfaite limite entre la féminité et la masculinité. Il allait devoir être malin. Vanter ses futures formes était une mauvaise idée, on ne tirait pas parti de ce genre de chose en misant sur l'avenir, vu que les acheteurs voulaient de manière générale consommée rapidement le dût et les adeptes des petites filles lui répugnaient tant qu'il se sentirait coupable de laisser ce petit bout d'enfance entre les mains de ces dégénérés du bulbe. Donc la vente d'esclave était à éviter, et il n'était pas d'humeur à affronter la '' gentillesse '' de Disco.

Il examina la petite en jouant avec le corps comme un pantin, tâtant ses formes sans grand intérêt. Il eut une surprise en sentant les muscles délicats sous la peau tendre. En même temps, cette gamine était une Amazone. Mis en tant que femme jamais le pécule qui lui serait rapporté serait beaucoup trop minime. En tant que guerrière ? Même résultat… mais alors… il tata à nouveau le jeune visage. Un sourire vicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres écorchaient de sel. Un petit guerrier. Son petit guerrier.

Si ce bout de chou grandissait, des seins et le reste risquait de poussaient. Zaboru lui procurerait de quoi stopper la croissance du môme. Et même pas besoin de l'entraîner. Parfait.

 **###**

La petite eu un mouvement mou, comme un fauve se mouvant sous sa peau fine, comme un serpent s'agitant entre ses omoplates et l'autre desserra son emprise sur son corps frêle. Elle jaillit telle un beau diable et, dégainant son arme, elle envoya sa rapière dans le crane de l'autre brigand. L'épée traversa la bouche fripée d'un dernier cri et le pirate s'éteignit dans un bruit atroce. Autour d'elle, il y eut un mouvement de recul brusque et un cercle de vide l'entoura. Elle releva le museau et sous se mèches vives ils discernèrent les yeux vides. La rapière claqua au sol, dans un étrange bruit métallique. Elle s'écroula au sol. L'adrénaline ne la portait plus. Tout était partis. Et la petite Amazone disparut aux mains des hommes.

 **XXX**

Le combat touchait à sa fin. D'un coup d'épée bien placé, le guerrier abatis la bête et celle-ci poussa un beuglement sanglant avant de succombait de ses blessures.

La vivat s'éleva dans les gradins. Le spectacle avait été grandiose, dans les règles de l'art. Et la prouesse avait été de plus réalisé par un minuscule guerrier. Le public avait eut sa dose de sang pour la journée : il y avait eu deux mêlées générales, par trois fois des bêtes féroces avaient jaillies des tréfonds de l'arène et de nombreux hommes poissons avaient péris sous les ovations de la foule.

Enfoncé dans sa litière céleste, Saint-George eut un rictus satisfait et ses lèvres se retroussèrent de façon monstrueuse.

Dans les gradins, calait tout au fond contre un mur, une jeune fille contemplait la scène avec mépris. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant qui se tenait debout devant le Dragon Céleste, la mine caché par son casque de guerrier qi ne parvenait pas à masquer son âge.

Shakky plissait les lèvres avec dépit et porta une cigarette à ses lèvres juvéniles. Rien ne servait de courir. Attendre était la meilleure solution. Pour l'instant. Mais un jour elle n'aurait plus le temps d'attendre. Et elle irait d'elle même briser les chaînes de cet enfant trop maigre, qui tous les jours se battait dans l'areine. C'était le ^peit champion des dragon célestes. Souvent ils venaient le voir et admirait les exploit de ce jouvenceau. Des rumeurs selon lesquelles ils lui injecteraient des drogues circulaient souvent. C'était clairement possible vu ses performances.

Soudain le gros Dragon Céleste - Saint-George avait-elle entendu - ouvrit la bouche et le silence se fit instantanément

\- Enlève dont ces frusques qui te servent de couvre-chef.

Et l'enfant obéit. Il retira son casque, découvrant une touffe rousse et des yeux éteins. Même d'où elle se trouvait, Shakky pouvait ressentir l'inertie de ses iris. L'inertie de cet être tout entier. Cet enfant était un vide à lui seul. Et le Dragon Céleste qui regardait avec un air si libidineux cet enfant. C'était abominable.

Les deux révolutionnaires qui se trouvaient au côté de Shakky s'étouffaient de rage et elle aurait été convaincu que le moment n'aurait pu être plus pervers et malsain.

Mais Saint-George leva la main et la jeune suivante qui se tenait alanguit à ses pieds se redressa et rampa au sol pour se plier devant lui. Il fixa la jeune femme d'un œil propriétaire, de celui qui a la main mise et qui veut vérifier l'état d'un bibelot quelconque. Finalement après quelques longues secondes d'introspection silencieuse, il s'écria :

\- Tues la dont. Elle est de trop piètre qualité pour que je m'obstine à garder une telle chose. Je t'en fais cadeau. Tue-la, répéta t-il, pour mon bon plaisir.

L'expression de la jeune femme se figea d'horreur l'espace d'une seconde. Le sourire craqua, les maxillaires se serrèrent, les yeux brillèrent de cet éclat qui caractérise les larmes. Et juste après son sourire revint sur ses lèvres gourdes, son expression par défaut était le sourire. Elle se retourna donc et se dirigea sans mot dire vers le centre de l'arène, le pas lent sur les marches en bronze, comme une vierge pour le sacrifice.

Lorsque ses pieds délicats touchèrent le sable rougi de l'arène son destin était scellé. L'enfant guerrier n'eut qu'à attendre qu'elle s'y trouve au centre et sans mot brandit son épée. Il la leva haut dessus de son crâne son expression figé dans l'infini alors que celle de la nymphe en face de lui n'était qu'un reflet souriant du sien.

Shakky rompit sa cigarette de rage.

La foule hurla son encouragement.

Les autres suivantes qui entouraient le Dragon Céleste avaient leurs yeux fixaient sur la scène, leur sourires fixaient sur leur joues brunié par la maquillage.

Saint-George n'eut qu'à brandir son poing et tourner son pouce vers le sol.

 **XXX**

Sur le sol crasseux de la prison une silhouette osseuse s'était étendu en étoile de mer, jeté là tel une vielle peau de bête. Un peu de paille avait été dispersé dernièrement pour accommodé d'avantage. Et comme celui-ci agrippait facilement la saleté qui couvrait la silhouette, un simple coup sous l'eau froide faisait disparaître la crasse et la misère.

Tout cela était médiocre. C'est ce que pensait le jeune homme. Il avança tranquillement, son pas léger claquant sur le sol. Ses geishas noires lui seyaient décidément bien. Bien qu'il faudrait qu'il les lave lorsqu'il serait de retour au bercail. Il se retourna pour vérifier le couloir derrière lui. Les gardes s'étaient tous endormi – le somnifère faisant efficacement effet, songea t-il avec satisfaction.

Ivankov-sama l'avait interdit de tuer mais celui-là au sol qui bavait comme le dernier des bienheureux alors qu'il servait les plus maléfiques êtres qu'il exista... personne ne pourrair lui reprochait quoi que ce soit. Il résista à la tentation. Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il agisse ainsi. Encore une faute de sa part et la Reine des Travestis l'avait avertis il devrait sévir.

Il avança toujours passant tranquillement en travers les cellules, regardant le pitoyable spectacle des êtres que l'on avait assujettis.

Il allait s'en retourner – sa visite étant fini et toutes les considérations qu'il devait prendre pour Ivankov qui y était lié aussi lorsqu'il perçut une ombre dans l'obscurité. Mais contrairement aux autres elle n'était pas alanguis sur ce sol qui avait connu les pires dépravations, mais appuyé contre le mur, son regard atone plongé sur lui. Dans ces yeux-là ne brillaient aucune lumières, aucune joie, aucune peine, rien d'autre que le vide abyssale qui caractérisaient ceux qui sont soumis.

Mais malgré cela, ces yeux-là le suivaient, il s'approcha de la cage. Avec – presque- tendresse il s'empara du cadenas qui bloquer l'entrée et le fit rouler un instant entre ses doigts fins. L'instant suivant des morceaux de métals tombaient au sol brisé par la force titanesque du jeune homme. Il s'approcha donc, marchant dans la fange qui entoura cet être et à arriver à sa hauteur, se pencha vers lui. Il distingua des cheveux sombres, rendu bruns par la crasse, des haillons d'enfants et des yeux comme des néant. La porte derrière lui était ouverte et pourtant l'enfant n'avait pas chercher à s'enfuir. Il se contentait de le regarder et d'attendre. Comme s'il avait déjà du le faire des milliers de fois.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Obéron le soldat.

La voix était sortis toute seule clair et distinct, un réflexe presque. Il n'y distingua aucun timbre, aucune intonation. Juste une voix atone.

\- Et ton vrai nom ?

Cette fois il n'obtint aucune réponses. L'enfant se contenta de le fixait sans mot. Comme s'il n'avait pas compris la question. Puis :

\- Je suis Obéron le soldat.

\- En ton enfance lointaine, tes compagnons te nommaient ainsi ?

Le regard n'eut aucun sursaut à la question. Juste un instant de vide

\- Je n'ai ni passé, ni présent, ni futur. Je suis Obéron le soldat.

Les doigts d'Izou se crispèrent dans leurs paumes.

\- Que souhaites-tu ?

\- Servir mes Maîtres.

\- Et si t n'avais plus de maîtres ?

Une ondulation survint dans l'inertie des yeux. Ce n'était pas une question habituelle visiblement. Il se devait de poursuivre dans cette direction-ci la conversation.

\- Et si j'éliminais tes maîtres ?

\- Rien ne peut aller contre la volonté de mes Maîtres.

\- Et si je les tuais ?

\- Rien ne peut aller contre la volonté de mes Maîtres.

\- Et si je te libérais ?

\- J'obéis à mes Maîtres.

\- Et si je t'enlevais ?

-… Vous seriez mon nouveau Maître.

Cette phrase semblai avoir éveiller des évidences dérangeantes dans l'esprit engourdis par les drogues et l'assujettissement.

\- Et si je ne le désirais pas ?

Cette fois les sourcils sombres se froncèrent légèrement. À peine remarquable sur ce visage sale mais il était suffisamment coutumier à l'exercice pour ne pas s'y tromper.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

Cette fois il n'y eut pas de réponse.

\- Et bien pour parler clairement, je me prénomme Izou. Slythérin Izou.

\- ...Serpent...

L'enfant venait de murmurer ce petit mot.

\- Oui... comme tu dis '' serpent ''. Mais rassures-toi je ne mange pas les enfants. Ce qui est-sûr en tout cas, c'est que toi tu n'est pas un serpent. A la limite, peut-être une petite serpentine.

Elle le fixait à nouveau dans les yeux, et cette fois plusieurs ondulation jaillirent dans ce regard.

\- Je... suis une serpentine ?

\- Oui... même ici, même dans ses lieux, tu es une serpentine.

Au loin, il entendit un grondement sourd. Sûrement les gardes qui se réveillaient. Alors il se contenta de prendre son bras, maigre et musclé à la fois, et d'ouvrir la menotte qui y été accroché. Il étala ses longs doigts de pianistes contre ceux de l'enfant et il murmura :

\- Écoute, enfant, retiens moi. Dessine en ton cœur mes traits et mes mots. Nous nous reverrons. Je te le promet. Au nom de la Grande Line, du One Piece et du reste, je te le jure. Nous nous reverrons. Dépourvu de nos chaînes. N'oublie pas : mon nom est Izou.

Il caressa doucement les mèches sales.

Un murmure à peine perceptible s'échappèrent des lèvres sèches.

\- ...Haruta...

L'allure de l'enfant n'avait pas changé, toujours si maigre et malingre, minuscule, si brisable mais il avait capté l'ondulation dans le miroir des yeux.

Il lui sourit. Et il partit la seconde suivante.

 **XXX**

Il faisait froid. En comparaison de tout à l'heure, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'aurait pas su l'expliquer. Mais il y avait beaucoup de bruits beaucoup de fracas et les portes des prisons s'étaient ouvertes. Alors elle avait à nouveaux entendu la voix de l'inconnu au chaussures sombres alors, elle avait suivit le mouvement, courant plus vite que tous les autres et même plus vite qui ce grand homme poisson à la peau rouge, fuyant vers l'avant, vers les tréfonds de Shaobody. Alors elle marchait, ses pieds nus brûlaient par les herbes fraîches et son esprit encore intoxiqué par les flammes de l'incendie de tantôt.

Alors elle continuait à avancer, claudiquant sur ses jambes blessées. Le monde était sombre.

Mais il fallait avancer. Un mur finit par se dresser devant elle une impasse. Elle s'écroula contre la briques. Des flocons gris tombaient du ciel... les restes de l'incendie se dispersant dans les rues marchandes dans une farandole mortelle et endeuillé. Elle se recroquevilla. Il faisait froid. Elle resserra les pans de ses haillons et une expiration profonde s'échappa de sa bouche.

Elle se laissa aller contre son support et se prit à rêvassé à deux beaux yeux argents qui un jour lui avait promis de la retrouver.

 **XXX**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra l'argent d'un regard. Qu'elle avait déjà rencontré. Et qu'elle associait à un simple mot.

\- ...Izou...

 **XXX**

 **C'est un peu décousu, je sais... j'avais écrit le début il y a longtemps mais lorsque j'ai écris l'OS sur Crocodile, j'ai eu envie de le continuer.**

 **Revieuws ?**

 **Bises de Traff's**

 **Rhum et Katana**


End file.
